1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have easily-adjustable straps and are conveniently used without taking off the swimming goggles
2. Related Art
Conventional swimming goggles usually consist of a left frame, a right frame, a nose support, straps and adjusting fastener for positioning and adjusting the straps. In use, the conventional swimming goggles have to be taken down for adjusting the straps manually. It is often uneasy to adjust the straps appropriately only by a wearer's feeling. Thus, the swimming goggles have to be taken up and down more than one times to suit for the wearer, that is tedious and inconvenient.